Alguna vez viste a Yoh furioso
by Lian Black
Summary: bueno creo que el titulo lo dice todo no creen ¬¬


¿Alguna vez viste a Yoh furioso? 

_Los días transcurrieron como si nada en la casa Asakura._

_A lo lejos se siente un grito, los shamanes que se encontraban descansando debajo de un árbol. Se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el grito._

_Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una sorpresa demasiada fuerte._

_Era la imagen de Anna tirada en el suelo su pierna estaba sangrando y en su cabeza había un raspón bastante feo._

_Uno de ellos sale corriendo para avisarle a Yoh que estaba entrenando en el parque._

_El joven chino llego exhausto al parque lo busca a Yoh y lo encuentra reposando en un banco._

_- Yoh, Anna...- dijo el chino algo cansado._

_- Qué ocurre Ren?-pregunto Yoh parándose del banco y acercándose a su amigo._

_::suspiro::- Yoh, Anna tuvo un accidente- dijo Ren cuando recupero el aliento._

_- QUÉ!!!!-pego el grito en el cielo el Shaman King- Donde esta?_

_- Detrás de la pensión- apenas pudo responder ya que Yoh le agarro el brazo y se fue corriendo._

_Cuando por fin llego al lugar donde Ren le había dicho, se encontró con aquella escena, creía que estaba en una pesadilla pero no lo era._

_Alzó a Anna y se la llevo de allí, de un pequeño salto paso el muro que dividía el jardín de su pensión de aquel lugar. Era sorprendente ver a Yoh con tal poder, claro para poder hacer eso y llegar en un dos por tres a la habitación de la itako._

_Los chicos intentaron abrir la habitación pero esta estaba cerrada con llave y con magia._

_Adentro de la habitación _

_Yoh recuesta a Anna en el futón, la rubia comienza a abrir los ojos._

_- Yoh...- logro articular en un susurro_

_- shshsh, descansa- dijo en un tono tan dulce que podría derretir a cualquier chica._

_Yoh curo las heridas de su prometida, cuido de ella día y noche._

_Todos sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que en esas dos semanas el único que podía entrar y salir de la habitación era Yoh y nadie más._

_Anna ya estaba totalmente recuperada pero Yoh aun no la dejaba salir de su habitación, ni por más que ella le mandara su mas fría mirada el no le hacia caso, estaba tan preocupado por ella, aún no se recuperaba del susto._

_Pero un día algo ocurrió._

_- Anna me dirás quien fue el que hizo eso?-pregunto Yoh en esos últimos días el castaño estaba serio su sonrisa marca registrada parecía que ya no existía._

_- No-respondió de una la itako._

_- Anna si no me lo dices, tendré que encontrar yo mismo la respuesta- insistió Yoh._

_::Suspiro exasperado::- esta bien el que me hizo esto fue Hao- respondió Anna._

_- Qué?- pregunto Yoh y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos cambiaron de color y su expresión cambio._

_- Lo que oíste fue Hao- repitió exasperada Anna._

_Yoh se levanto sin decir ni una palabra salio tranquilo de la pensión, llamo a su espíritu y se fue como un rayo._

_Busco por todos lados a su hermano gemelo y por fin lo encontró._

_- Valla, valla pero mira lo que nos trajo el viento, a mi hermanito- dijo Hao con su típica mirada._

_- Basta de molestar Hao, sabes porque vine- dijo Yoh sin dar vueltas que era lo que hacia habitualmente._

_- Queres cobrar venganza por lo que le hice a tu prometida?- pregunto._

_- No seas Baka ya sabes la respuesta- dijo Yoh acercándose lentamente._

_- No me podes hacer nada ya que eres un bueno para nada y no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarme- dijo Hao._

_Yoh se hartó, se acerco rápidamente a su hermano y lo agarro por el cuello._

_Hao comenzó a reírse tontamente._

_- Crees que te tengo miedo?- pregunto Hao- pues estas equivocado._

_Hao intento separarse de su hermano pero fue en vano ya que Yoh estaba tan enojado que ya lo estaba ahorcando._

_Con un tercio de su fuerza Yoh lo tiro al suelo._

_- Vamos hermanito llama a tu espíritu- dijo Yoh imitando la voz de Hao._

_El aludido le hizo caso y en un instante apareció._

_Comenzó una gran batalla._

_En un momento Amidamaru volteo al espíritu de fuego y con un movimiento de su espada lo destruyo, Hao estaba sorprendido; el poder que tenia Yoh era sorprendente._

_Yoh se acerco rápidamente lo agarro por el cuello lo levanto del suelo._

_- Ahora veras que se siente ser lastimado, tendrás las mismas heridas que le hiciste a Anna y serán peores- dijo Yoh en sus ojos se notaba la furia que tenia._

_Comenzó a golpearlo, le lastimo la pierna derecha, le hizo un gran raspón en la frente, las muñecas estaban lastimadas._

_Anna llego al lugar donde estaba Yoh, se sorprendió bastante al ver la furia de su prometido._

_La itako al presenciar aquel acto se puso nerviosa ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, sabía que si eso seguía Yoh lo iba a llegar a matar. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente..._

_- Basta Yoh- dijo Anna separándolo lo más que podía ya que aun le dolía el cuerpo._

_- Hazte a un lado Anna- dijo tranquilamente el castaño._

_- no- dijo decidida._

_- No ves lo que te hizo, Anna el te lastimo y ahora vos lo estas defendiendo así como así- dijo Yoh._

_- Si se lo que me hizo de eso estoy conciente- dijo la rubia._

_- Me parece que lo queres por eso lo defiendes- dijo ya fuera de si._

_- No, no lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti y es por eso que me meto, que no entiendes que no quiero que después te pongas mal por una equivocación que cometas- dijo Anna sinceramente ya no aguantaba más y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer._

_Yoh al ver las lagrimas de su prometido se calmo, se acerca y la abrazo con ternura._

_- Lo siento- le susurro al oído- no fue mi intención hacerte llorar._

_- Si ya lo se- dijo Anna limpiándose las lagrimas pero sin separarse de él._

_- Vámonos de aquí- dijo Yoh mientras se iba caminando con Anna y dejando a Hao mal herido y que poco a poco iban apareciendo sus seguidores._

_Fin_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Espero que les aya gustado._**

****

**_R/R? please._**


End file.
